As their popularity increases, portable or mobile electronic devices such as cellular phones have been growing in complexity. In addition to supporting wireless voice communications, devices, such as the iPhone® multifunction device by Apple Inc., may feature a built-in digital camera to capture and playback video or still images.
Many cellular telephone devices today also feature a speaker phone that is activated manually by its user. The speaker phone allows the user to continue with a cellular telephone conversation without having to hold the device to his ear. In other words, the speaker phone allows the user to use the device in a “hands-free” manner.
For example, a user who is busy working on a computer at the office can leave his cellular telephone device on his desk and manually activate the speaker phone to receive calls. Using the speaker phone, the user is able to carry on with his work on the computer (i.e., typing on the keyboard or manipulating the mouse).
In another example, a user who is driving a car needs to operate his cellular telephone device in a hands-free manner. Accordingly, the user can manually activate the speaker phone on his cellular device and place the device at a proximate location such as, for example, in the cup holder, In this manner, the user can have a cellular telephone conversation in the car while operating the ear using both his hands.